User blog:Zanybrainy2000/Adventure Forward 2: Star Savior survives getting launched into the clouds
So, after speculating the Adventure Forward 2 profile, I can pretty much say nothing implies that the characters harness the actual energy of stars so far, the description for one (in the game) does not even state anything regarding such: So, to substitute for this, I will try to calc the kinetic energy of the star savior (The player) whilst being launched out of the cannon at the start of the game, video shown below: Being launched into the clouds/kinetic energy The Star Savior gets launched into the clouds out of a cannon, now let's start calcing this: Using framebyframe, the cannon launches the player at frame 64 and the goes above the clouds at frame 91. 91 - 64 = 27 frames. The video runs at 25 frames per second, so that means each frame is 0.04 frames per second. 0.04 x 27 = 1.08 seconds. According to google, clouds are 6,000 meters off of the ground . 6,000 / 1.08 = 5555.55555556 M/S '''(Mach 16.19695497247814), or '''Hypersonic+ This should probably scale to combat speed and reactions, given the player can still react and move around while flying to the clouds. Now for kinetic energy. The average weight of an adult human is 62 kilograms 62 x 0.5 x 5555.55555556^2 = 956790123.458 'joules ('0.2286783277863288 '''tons of TNT), or '''Small Building level+ Fairly impressive for some random rawrxdblox game, I will probably be able to scope out more feats for this game after I play it a bit more, so there might be more feats to come. EDIT: Found another speed feat. Star savior outruns sound In Signol's challenge - a music themed level - there is an obstacle that produces soundwaves, specifically, a trumpet: As shown in the video, the player clearly moves faster than them. Using framebyframe, a soundwave is produced at the start of the video and reaches the end of the platform at frame 67. The player starts moves the same distance as the sound wave starting at frame 153 and ending at frame 191. As stated before; video runs at 25 fps, and each frame is 0.04 seconds. 0.04 x 67 = 2.68 seconds. 191 - 153 = 38 frames. 38 x 0.04 = 1.52 seconds. Now, we just divide the time it takes for the soundwave to travel that distance 2.68 / 1.52 = 1.76315789 times faster. Then, multiply that by the speed of sound at sea level (340 m/s). 1.76315789 x 340 = 599.473683 '''m/s (Mach 1.7477366851312), or '''Supersonic Scales to movement speed and such. EDIT: '''found another possible feat. Compale generates icicles out of the air In this video, the star savior fights against Compale during his challenge. At 0:43, he creates an ice obstacle thingy out of thin air, so I will do this similarly to this calc here : Here's a specific image: Pink line (Height of player): 73 pixels Red line (Height of icicle): 84 pixels Green line (Diameter of icicle): 26 pixels As stated before, I will use the same method as I had on the calc for Mei's ice wall: Volume of a cone: pi*r^2*(h/3) I will use the average height of a human for the player - which is 5'10 (1.778 meters) 1.778 / 73 = 0.02435616438 meters per pixel. Height of icicle: 0.02435616438 x 84 = 2.04591781 meters tall. Radius of icicle: (26 x 0.02435616438) / 2= 0.316630137 meters long Inputting the variables into the formula... pi * 0.316630137^2 * (2.04591781 / 3) = '''0.214793581 '''cubic meters Now, we multiply this by the density of frozen nitrogen, which is 1026.5 kg/m^3 0.214793581 x 1026.5 = 220.485610897 kilograms. Since there are five ice spikes, we multiply this by five. 220.485610897 x 5 = 1102.42805 kg Now, before we calc the total energy output, we need to list some of the variables first: Specific heat of nitrogen: 1040 j/kg Freezing point of nitrogen: -210 C Melting point of nitrogen: -196 C Temperature (Outdoors): 0.7+ C (Assuming it is Winter; in America, the average temperature outdoors in Winter is 0.7 degrees celsius ) Q1 = MC(Delta T) = (1102.42805 kg)(1040j/kg)(-196-(-210)) = '''16051352.4 '''joules Fusion energy nitrogen = (Mass of nitrogen)(Latent heat fusion) = (1102.42805 kg)(25702j/kg) = '''28334605.7 '''joules Q2 = (1102.42805 kg)(1040j/kg)(0.7-(-196)) = '''225521501.332 '''joules Vaporization energy nitrogen = (1102.42805 kg)(199190j/kg) = '''219592643.28 '''joules Q1 + Fusion + Q2 + Vaporization = 16051352.4 + 28334605.7 + 225521501.332 + 219592643.28 = '''489500102.712 '''Joules, '''0.1169933323881453 '''Tons of TNT '''Small Building level Well, that's sorta disappointing. But we can probably use it as a supporting feat, like on the Star savior's profile, it would say something like this: Attack potency: Small Building level+ (Can damage enemies with durability similar to their own, should be stronger than Compale, who is capable of generating icicles out of the air a link to this calc) Category:Blog posts